Scream
by Sandhare
Summary: My first (murderous) fan fic.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Scream  
  
It was a crisp afternoon in September, the warm glow of the sun fading over the multitude of  
  
hills in the small town of Roxbury. Pamela Jefferson was enjoying the cool breeze that slapped her text book's pages around like an angry, unseen force. Mathematics was probably the furthest thing from her mind as she sat on that park bench. She closed her book and began to gather up her things to head home. She was halfway home when she heard a sort of whisper coming from behind a nearby collection of shrubs. Her feet came to a silent halt on the sidewalk and she spoke.  
  
"Is someone there?" She waited. "Hello?"  
  
Coming to the conclusion that it was probably just her over-worked imagination, she continued walking. It wasn't long before she heard it again, this time much louder and clearer.  
  
"Pamela!" came the hushed sound from somewhere close by. There was not a soul in sight and she started to get a little anxious. "Who's there? Where are you?" she asked. She involuntarily put a much needed spring in her step and within moments her house was within view. A wave of relief flooded over her and she jogged to her front door. Feeling safe, she locked the door behind her and tossed her backpack on the kitchen floor. She needed a drink.  
  
She reached into the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice that was almost empty and chugged right from it. She didn't think anyone would care, or even ask. She went to the window and took a peek out of it to see if anyone was following her home. Nothing. Not a trace of anyone, and she noticed that both her parent's car was absent from the driveway.  
  
"Great." she muttered. "The one time I wish they were home, and they're not."  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Startled, she almost dropped the carton of orange juice on the floor. She put her hand over her rapidly beating heart and sighed "Good Lord!"  
  
The phone was right near the door so she turned around and lifted it off it's base. "Jefferson residence, hello?"  
  
"Hi Pamela." came a husky voice from the other end of the line. Pamela twisted the phone cord around her hand. "Who is this?" she asked.  
  
"You don't need to know who it is to have a conversation, do you?" replied the voice. Pamela grinned. "Mark, is that you? You have a major laryngitis thing going on."  
  
"My name's not Mark, Pamela." She stared blankly. "Do you like scary movies, Pamela?" the voice continued.  
  
"I don't watch scary movies. Now tell me who you are." She pleaded.  
  
"Oh, I don't think I want to do that." said the voice. "I do want to know what you're doing with that carton of orange juice though."  
  
Pamela's world came to a screeching halt. She started to tremble. He could see her, but where was he?? Why was he doing this? "Who the hell is this?!" she yelled into the receiver. "Tell me now, damn it!"  
  
"Tell me more about yourself, Pamela." the voice said. "Tell me your darkest secrets."  
  
"NO!" She screamed and started to cry.  
  
"Tell me your secrets before I KILL YOU!" The voice screeched. She hung up, and continued to sob. The phone rang again, sending her into a fit of crying and yelling. She picked it up and shouted, "What do you WANT from me??"  
  
"Your life, bitch!" the voiced returned. "Don't look out the window!" She was too scared to even get up from her kneeling position, much less look out the window. She fell to her hands and knees. "What do you want?" the question slipped from between her pale lips. There was a click at the other end of the line.  
  
A moment of eery silence passes, and then a crash as the window behind Pamela Jefferson shatters. "She gets up and runs, a dark figure hot on her tail. A groping hand grabs her shirt and tugs. She darts in the opposite direction, tearing the sleeve at the seam as it hangs loosely off of her arm. As she whirls around she sees her attacker. A tall figure wearing all black except for a ghost-faced mask.  
  
Pamela trips up the stairs from the pursuing fiend, and manages to slam her bedroom door in his face. She hears a smashing sound on the door and within moments the head of an ax bursts through the wooden entryway. She screams in terror and tries to climb out the window.......  
  
Later that night:  
  
Melissa and Marvin Jefferson pull into the driveway of their 4th and Maine home.. only to find their garage door open. Mr. Jefferson asks his wife if they left it open and when she replies with a no, he investigates the garage. Up against the wall, wrapped in duct tape with an ax through her forehead is their lovely daughter Pamela. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Police cars surrounded the home of the late Pamela Jefferson, hushed radio voices coming from inside each. Reporters tried to push past crime scene officials to get a chance to talk to her mourning parents. The image was total chaos. Some of Pamela's friends stopped by to see what happened but the police chief wasn't letting anyone in.  
  
"We don't know yet what happened, but one girl's dead so let's stop with the questions so we can do our job here." Chief Kelly was recalled saying at one point. "There'll be more answers in the coming hours."  
  
The citizens of Roxbury had always felt they could carelessly leave their doors unlocked at night, but now even that had changed. A 15 year old girl had been brutally murdered in the dead center of town. Many neighbors of the Jeffersons would be experiencing a few sleepless nights for a while.  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Roxbury High School: morning. The students streamed into their respective classes, some telling others about the grisly death of a fellow classmate the night before. A few close friends of Pamela were in a huddled group, supporting each other. Later, at lunch, a few students sat together discussing the crime. Bobby Felton, Cassandra Rhinehart, Mitchell Stubbs, and Jennifer Perez.  
  
"This is all so bizarre." Jennifer said. "Did you hear they're even thinking about putting the town on a 9 o'clock curfew?"  
  
Bobby chimed in. "That doesn't make any sense. I heard she was killed long before then. Hell, my family was probably eating dinner at the time."  
  
"Ugh. I don't even think I can finish my lunch." Cassandra added as Jennifer nodded her head at Bobby. Mitchell crunched a carrot stick in silence.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not like she was disemboweled or anything. She just had an ax in her face." Bobby retorted.  
  
Cassandra made a disgusted face. "Uh! You are so crude Bobby. A girl that we used to hang with is dead because of some psycho asshole; one that could be sitting right here at this table."  
  
"I never hung with Pamela Jefferson. Maybe YOU did, but I didn't." said Bobby.  
  
"Ok just chill, you two." Came from Jennifer. "A fellow student was killed last night. We should at least act like it might have been one of us, ok?"  
  
Later, when school was out for the day, Jennifer and Cassandra walked home together and Mitch and Bobby went to football practice. They were on the school's varsity team. It was a grueling day of running drills and patterns and when the team was finished, the players all headed for the showers.  
  
After coming out of the showers, Bobby noticed that he was the only one still in the locker room. He shrugged it off and went about dressing to go home. As he was combing his hair, he heard something. It sounded like a locker door opening. "Hey, is someone still here?" He yelled.  
  
No one answered.  
  
He picked up his gym bag and headed for the door, when the noise came again. "Who's in here? Mulrooney, is that you?" He stepped back into the middle of the locker room and looked down each row of lockers to see who had made the noise. "This isn't funny. You know that, right?" Still no response. Bobby was getting mad. He rushed into the last row of lockers before looking where he was going. Almost on top of him was a masked figure with a huge machete. It was the same ghost-faced murderer that was responsible for the death of Pamela.  
  
"What the fuck is going on??" Bobby stammered and tripped over his own foot. The figure came straight at him and swung the machete at Bobby's face. The blade sliced through his jaw like a hot knife through butter. "Ah God!" he shouted. Not completely without defense, Bobby used his youth and vigor to plant at least one good punch to his attacker's midsection before falling back on his ass. The cloaked figure wheezed for a moment but got back up just as fast and started for Bobby again.  
  
Luckily, Bobby was already on his way out the locker room door to safety. The figure wasn't stupid enough to follow, and Bobby never saw him/her again. Now at least one student had a glimpse of what Pamela must have gone through, and Bobby was alive to tell everyone about it..... 


	3. Chapter 3

It was a difficult time, trying to convince the police that he'd been attacked, but Bobby Felton didn't give up easily. At least now anyone that suspected him of being the killer was dissuaded by the shocking truth. His face would need a good amount of stitches, but for the most part, he was ok.  
  
When Jennifer and Cassandra heard of the news, they rushed to the school to see what had happened. "Bobby, are you ok?" Jennifer asked, almost out of breath. Bobby nodded. "I guess I'll have to be." He replied. "One of the police officers that wrote down what went on said this has happened before, in another town. The same ghost-faced psycho..."  
  
"Oh my God, really?" Cassandra gasped. Bobby held a cold cloth over his jaw and winced in pain. "Yeah." He said. "I remember it pretty well. A girl named Sydney had a boyfriend that stabbed people to death with a friend, and they wore the same costume as the bastard that attacked me. Let's just hope he doesn't go for seconds."  
  
Just then, a police officer walked over to them and told Bobby that he should ride in the ambulance and have his face checked out at the local hospital. He agreed, and Jennifer and Cassandra followed in their cars.  
  
Later....  
  
Dusk in Roxbury. The night winds were starting to howl as Jennifer and Cassandra kept watch for Bobby in the waiting room. Jennifer flipped blankly through a fashion magazine. "I'm worried." She said, finally.  
  
"About what?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"About the killer. If he attacked Bobby, any one of us could be next." she replied. "We're going to have to find out who it is if the police can't."  
  
"I don't know, Jenn. That's a pretty big job for the 4 of us. Hey, where was Mitchell during all of this anyway? I'm surprised he didn't come see if Bobby was ok."  
  
"I know." said Jennifer. "But you know how Mitch is. He probably fell asleep as soon as he got home."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Suddenly, Bobby rounded the corner and stepped into the waiting room. The girls looked up and smiled. He was wearing a thick gauze bandage where he'd been slashed. "Do I look like hell? Because I feel like it." he inquired.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Jennifer with a slight chuckle, "but no more than usual."  
  
"Good to know, good to know." he said. "Let's get out of this place. Hospitals give me the creeps." They started to walk down the hall when they saw a security guard sitting in a small brown chair against the wall. Bobby walked up to him and said "Excuse me, sir?" When Bobby layed his hand on the guard, the guard's head dropped back. His throat was sliced open and the blood was running out rapidly underneath his black leather coat.  
  
"Oh my God!!" Cassandra yelled. "Oh my God! Someone, help!" The guard's dead eyes rolled into his head and he flopped over onto the just-waxed floor, a pool of blood forming underneath him. Shocked, Jennifer slowly backed up against the opposite wall and stammered, "He- He's dead. He's really dead."  
  
"Come on! Let's find the way out of here before something happens to US." Bobby yelled, grabbing both girls by the hands and running down the white hall. All of a sudden, every light in the hospital went out, replaced by back-up lights that only lit the hallways half as well... "Shit!" Bobby cried out. "What's going on?!" Cassandra was almost paralyzed with fear and wouldn't go any further.  
  
Bobby gripped her hand tightly and pulled. "Come on Cass, we have to keep moving and find the exit!" He shouted. "Down those stairs. I think the exit is down those stairs, come on!" Cassandra, still frightened, followed Bobby's coaxing and they headed for the flight of stairs. There, at the very bottom of the first flight of stairs, was the ghost-faced killer. All three of them ran in the opposite direction, the killer hot on their tails. As they rounded one corner, Bobby said, "In here!" And led both of the girls into a broom closet. The killer rounded the same corner and stopped. The girls had to push themselves to be quiet.  
  
The three of them listened for a while, and finally heard the killer run down a different hallway. Bobby reached around Jennifer and opened the closet door. Then, as if by a miracle, they saw what they had been looking for. In a hushed voice, Bobby said "There! There's the exit. Now let's get the hell out of here."  
  
Bobby and the girls made it to the exit without any problems, and got into their cars and sped away. Finding out the true identity of the psychopath would have to wait until another day. As they drove and left the hospital far behind them, Bobby noticed that there was a full moon in the sky..... 


End file.
